Their Pod
by mushi9
Summary: A collection of rated M GRATSULU one-shots! Summaries and genres will be included for each one-shot. Chapter 2: Bound: We all have fantasies. Lucy considered hers pretty simple, and luckily for her, Natsu and Gray want to try it. Slice of Life AU. Modern AU. (8.1K words) Don't like the pairing, don't read. GRATSULU!
1. Not-so-Quickie

**Submission for Gratsulu week 2018. Day Two: Family**

 **Summary:** _ **Being a parent comes with many struggles. One of those struggles is trying to find alone time to spend with your partner. Natsu, Gray, and Lucy are no exception to that, working as a team so they can get some time alone together**_ **. Slice of Life AU. Modern AU.**

 **Pairing: Gratsulu (Natsu/Gray/Lucy)**

 **Rated: M, for foul language, sexual content, and adult situations.**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Word Count: 5k**

 ***The characters in this story go along with some of the ones in my rated T gratsulu collection 'Better Thirds'. Any story labeled as a 'Slice of Life AU' is connected to that universe. You can read them alone or together. It'll make sense either way. :)**

 ***The cover photo for this collection was drawn by the lovely Zippi44. I commissioned her for the beautiful photo.**

 ***There will be at least 2 one-shots in this collection, but I'm hoping to add more over time. :)**

 ***If you are not interested in gratsulu, please exit out now. Just like you have a right to read whatever story you want, I have a right to write whatever ship/story I want to. Me writing gratsulu doesn't mean I dislike nalu any less. I'm a multi-shipper and I choose to write about more pairings than just nalu. I will continue to write nalu stories, so if you want to read those that's fine, if not that's fine too. Just understand that I do this for free and I enjoy writing in general. Hateful comments or messages will be deleted or blocked, and it will not stop me from continuing this collection or any other story I wish to write. Please be mature enough to leave if this story makes you feel uncomfortable. I wrote this story for me, I'm just sharing it with whoever wants to read it. I'm not forcing anyone to stay, so if you stay, that's on you. I don't have time to deal with drama or ship hate, and I won't tolerate either. If you decide to stay, I hope you enjoy the story. If at any point in time you decide it's not for you, please feel free to stop reading. I won't be offended because I know you don't have to read every story I post, just like I'm allowed to right whatever ship I want to write.**

* * *

 **Not-so-Quickie**

Lucy's eyes widened when she saw her daughter had finally fallen asleep. She waited a moment before she stopped rocking in her chair, making sure the baby was truly out before attempting to stand.

Natsu and Gray were right there, both fathers ready to help Lucy if she needed it, but she managed. She may have been exhausted from the sleep deprivation, but she could climb out of a chair on her own, even while carrying a baby.

She crossed the nursery, gently placing Hoshi in her crib. Lucy held her hands up when she finished, waiting a few seconds before turning to her men. " _Go_ ," she mouthed, nodding towards the door.

She didn't have to tell them twice, Natsu and Gray quietly leaving the room. Lucy was right behind them, hoping the three of them could get away without waking the baby.

They thought they finished sleep training Hoshi, but parenting had shown them they were never as prepared as they thought they were. Lucy hoped the last few days were a temporary setback, and that their daughter would go back to the sleep schedule they tried teaching her before. She didn't know, but at least she wasn't alone, Natsu and Gray alongside her, both just as exhausted from lack of sleep.

Instead of taking a nap like they desperately needed, they had other plans. It had been almost two weeks since they were last intimate. Normally that wouldn't be a big deal, but Lucy had been craving Natsu and Gray's touches for a solid week now, but every time they tried to get together, something came up.

Whether it was Hoshi's crying or their schedules not clicking, Lucy was left with a need that couldn't be met with her fingers alone. Even her vibrator hadn't gotten the job done. She wanted her men, and nothing else could satisfy her.

Now that they all had the day off and their baby was finally asleep, they had to act fast. Lucy waited until they closed the door to their bedroom before letting out a relieved sigh, happy they made it that far. "We have about twenty minutes if we're lucky, so let's—"

Lucy let out a yelp when she was hoisted up, surprised by Natsu's speed as he threw her over his shoulder. Gray was already stripping, getting down to his boxers in mere seconds.

Natsu unceremoniously dropped Lucy on the center of the bed, a hunger burning in his eyes when he looked down at her. Her breath hitched, expecting him to pounce on her. She couldn't deny the heat building in the room, her heart racing as she waited for him to make his move.

However, instead of jumping her like she expected, Natsu turned to face Gray. Lucy blinked in surprise, watching as Natsu wrapped an arm around Gray's neck, pulling him in for a needy kiss.

Lucy swallowed, her breathing turning labored as she watched her men moving against each other, both thrusting and groaning as their lips slid together. She wondered what they tasted like, her thighs pressing together when she felt the faint throb between her legs. As much as she liked the show, she wanted them to spoil her with attention. Despite that, she let them finish, knowing it wasn't fair to cut them short, especially considering how hot and wild they looked as they kissed.

It was always a competition between them to see who could overwhelm the other, but usually the one who lost that battle was Lucy, and today was no different. While waiting, Lucy dropped her hand on her stomach, massaging her sore body through her shirt. The material didn't feel pleasant on her skin, so she removed it, feeling immediate relief when she dropped it to the side.

Lucy unclasped her bra, letting it join her shirt before she got to work, watching Natsu and Gray while her hands palmed her breasts. She sucked in a sharp breath when her fingers brushed over her nipples, the two peaks hardening under her touch, aching for more.

She didn't resist, a soft moan slipping past her lips as she tugged on the sensitive nubs, thankful she was done breastfeeding. Her breasts were hers again, to do whatever she pleased with them. It had taken a while before she was comfortable with them being touched, but she was in the mood then, the heat between her legs burning a few degrees hotter as an idea popped into her head.

Lucy made no efforts to be quiet as she slipped her fingers into her mouth, exaggerating her moan as her free hand played with her nipple. She caught the attention of her men, both turning their hooded eyes on her, just in time to see her pull her wet fingers from her lips.

"Oh _fuck_ ," Lucy whispered, not needing to pretend it felt incredible as she dragged her wet fingers over her nipple, loving the sensation more when her saliva smeared over her skin.

Her touch wasn't the only thing getting her turned on. Seeing Gray and Natsu pressed tightly against each other had her breathing heavier, wishing she could squeeze between them. One of her favorite things was feeling their erections against her.

She couldn't describe it. Something about knowing and feeling they were hard made her body flood with heat. She didn't understand why she felt that way, and frankly, she didn't care. All she knew was she wanted to feel them against her, preferably soon before she became more sexually frustrated.

Natsu and Gray shared a look before pulling apart, both wanting to include Lucy in the fun. They had just gotten carried away with their kiss, but hearing and seeing Lucy play with herself was enough to capture their attention.

Lucy lost her breath when Gray approached her, placing a knee between her spread legs before hovering over her body. She was too focused on his entrancing eyes to notice their partner moving around the bed, a sneaky plan forming between the two men, neither needing to speak to know what they wanted to do to their lovely girlfriend.

"Did you enjoy watching us?" Gray asked, hand pressing against her thigh, his touch refreshing despite the years they'd been together.

She nodded, voice lost as she arched her back, hoping to entice him. It worked, Gray's eyes falling to her generous chest, the man taking a deep breath as he slid his hand up her leg.

Lucy mentally cursed when she remembered she was still wearing shorts, wishing they were gone like his clothes. _'Did Natsu ever get undressed?'_ Before she could turn to look for their missing partner, Gray distracted her, his hand trailing up her soft stomach, massaging and groping her on his way up.

Lucy felt her body tightening, wishing he would hurry up and take her. She needed to feel him inside her, otherwise she was sure to burst. She didn't get a chance to tell him, her breath hitching when he cupped her breast, anticipation fluttering in her stomach, wondering what he planned to do.

A moan bubbled in her throat when Gray's fingers lightly pinched her pink bud, but it didn't slip past her lips, Gray's mouth moving to cover hers a second later. She didn't hesitate to kiss him back, thrusting her tongue into his mouth. She needed that, needed to feel him against her.

Her arms wrapped around him, hands splayed against the expansion of his back, feeling the firm muscles beneath her fingers. He was a stunning man when she first met him, and that hadn't changed in the least over the years. Gray was able to turn many heads, but Lucy was happy he chose to only look at her and Natsu, the two of them lucky they had such a handsome man to call their own.

 _'Speaking of Nats—'_ Lucy's thoughts were interrupted when she felt warm hands gliding against her shoulders and collarbone, Natsu's touches different from Gray's, yet just as comfortable. Gray greedily swallowed her moans, the two men working together to drive Lucy wild, wanting her ready for when they took her.

While Lucy appreciated them valuing foreplay, she didn't think they understood. Any other day she would have let their wandering hands explore her pulsing body, but today was not that day. She reluctantly tore away from Gray's lips, gasping for air once she tipped her head back.

" _Please_ ," she whimpered, sounding more breathless than she intended. "Just fuck me."

Gray pulled away, his brows furrowing while Natsu's hands remained on her, but he stopped his movements. The two men wore similar looks of confusion, knowing how important foreplay was.

"You don't want us to keep going?" Gray asked, cocking his head.

Lucy shuddered when she thought about the things they could do, but they didn't have time. She didn't know how long their daughter would sleep, and she would rather fuck them with no foreplay than risk it and get nothing at all. Besides, she could feel the heat between her legs. She was plenty ready for them. All she needed was to remove her damn shorts and panties, then she could get what she craved.

"We don't have time," she whispered, swallowing as she bit her lower lip. Begging wasn't something she was good at, but she gave it a shot anyway, her desires outweighing her fear of embarrassment from sounding silly.

"I _need_ you guys, now," Lucy moaned, surprised how the words rolled off her tongue. She was even a little turned on by the seductive tone in her voice, and judging by the way Gray groaned and Natsu tightened his grip on her shoulders, they were turned on too.

" _Shit_ ," Natsu muttered, not hesitating to lean down, his lips sealing over hers. He didn't mind kissing her upside down, the sensation not new, but they hadn't done it enough to make him used to it. He groaned when she rubbed her tongue against his. He could feel how eager she was to be fucked by them, and he wasn't going to deny her, even if sometimes he liked taunting Lucy.

"Fuck... her," Natsu groaned between kisses, hands reaching down her body, fumbling for the waistband of her shorts. He couldn't find it, unaware that Gray was already yanking them down, a need to be inside Lucy driving his actions.

Gray wanted to give her what she wanted, throwing her shorts and panties behind him before he removed his boxers. His hand curled around his cock, giving himself a loose stroke. He crudely spat in his hand before rubbing his length until his fist slid up and down effortlessly. He didn't want to hurt her by going in when she wasn't prepared, but he realized a moment later he didn't have to worry.

Gray barely pushed on Lucy's inner thighs before she spread her legs, the folds of her sex glistening from her arousal. He couldn't help but get closer, taking a deep breath of her heavenly scent before his tongue dragged against her slit, tasting and feeling just how wet she was.

" _Damn_ ," he muttered, two fingers spreading her lower lips to gain better access, his tongue dipping into her core. He hummed at the flavor, eyes sliding shut as he sampled her. He knew he had to hurry before Lucy got impatient, but he wanted to enjoy her taste too. Oral sex was one of his favorite things to do in the bedroom. Whether he was the recipient or the giver, he didn't care, as long as everyone had a good time.

Lucy moaned into Natsu's mouth as Gray's lips sealed around her clit, his tongue flickering over the sensitive nub while his fingers teased her entrance. She bucked her hips, wanting him to enter her, but he didn't, content with playing with her delicate folds.

Lucy whimpered, the sound making Natsu look down her body, seeing Gray's head between her legs. He couldn't blame him, knowing if he were in the same position, he would want to taste Lucy's pussy too. Natsu's hands covered her breasts, fondling them in an effort to distract Lucy. He wanted Gray to get his fill before he fucked her, and if Natsu could help him do it, he would.

Lucy writhed beneath them, the pressure in her core building as the pleasure rose. She had to end the kiss, a prolonged moan tearing from her throat. She tried hushing up so they wouldn't wake their baby, but that thought vanished as soon as Natsu pressed his lips against her breast, his chapped skin brushed against her nipple before his tongue came out to play.

" _Yesss!_ " Lucy moaned, eyes slamming shut as they serviced her, their tongues and mouths moving against her body, unrelenting in their mission. She changed her mind. She wanted foreplay, wanted them to spoil her with affection and touches. What they did to her body felt too damn good to end it now, her toes curling as they pushed her closer to the edge, neither giving up when she started jerking in pleasure.

"Oh god! _Yes! F-fuck!_ " She tipped her head back, heat surging through her as she gripped the blanket, needing something to hold to keep her grounded while she struggled to keep her voice down, but it was no use. "Gr- _Gray!_ " she gasped, throat tight as she let go, letting the pleasure crash over her. " _Natsuuuu!_ "

Gray stole her breath away when he kissed her, but Lucy hardly noticed, too busy riding out her orgasm. Natsu had pulled away, hands sliding over her breasts, applying just enough pressure to keep her sated without interrupting her natural high. Gray's fingers drew lazy circles around her clit, occasionally rubbing over the bundle of nerves, but never for too long. Every time he did it, Lucy would let out a cute whimper, making her men smile with pride.

They had reduced her to a moaning mess, sharing in their silent victory.

Lucy had no sooner come down from her rush of endorphins before she was being moved, a sound of confusion escaping her as she was pulled into Gray's lap, their boyfriend right behind her to keep her steady.

Natsu reached between them, grasping Gray's cock before rubbing it along Lucy's soaked core. He felt her shudder, her back pressed against Natsu's chest while her hands found purchase on Gray's shoulders. Natsu teased Lucy's entrance for a few additional seconds, waiting until she began squirming before giving her what they all wanted.

" _Ngggh!_ " Lucy moaned, eyes sliding shut as her lips remained parted. Natsu grabbed her ass, spreading her cheeks so she went deep, taking in every inch of Gray's cock that would fit. " _Ooooooh yes!_ "

" _Fuck_ ," Gray started, voice low and deep as he ran his hands over her bare thighs. "You feel incredible!"

Lucy's response was nothing more than a whimper, her mind blanking as she let the sensation of being filled take over. She sat on his lap for a moment, simply enjoying the connection. Gray didn't rush her, instead massaging her legs and hips, letting her take her time.

Natsu waited until Lucy began moving, using her thighs and legs to lift herself up, only to glide back down on Gray's shaft. Natsu grinned as he climbed off the bed, suddenly feeling overdressed. He removed every shred of clothing he had, including his socks and scarf before resuming his place behind Lucy.

She looked beautiful riding Gray's cock, her body moving fluidly with his. Natsu placed one hand on Lucy's waist while the other searched for Gray's stomach, a shiver running down his spine when he felt those firm abdominal muscles beneath his touch.

Natsu pressed himself against Lucy's back, his breathing turning heavy as she rubbed against his cock with her motions, giving him enough stimulation to get lost in the moment, but not enough to get him off. He didn't mind, knowing he would get his release before they all finished. One of the things he loved about his partners was they were generous, always making sure everyone was satisfied before they were done.

However, sometimes certain circumstances prevented that. On more than one occasion, the trio had to end things due to the baby crying in the other room, or an unexpected visitor showing up to their house.

Natsu's hand slipped between Lucy's legs, a groan tearing from his throat when he felt her folds. He shuddered, feeling Gray's cock sliding in and out of her core. He breathed them in while running his fingers over Lucy and Gray, feeling where their bodies were joined.

"So fucking sexy," Natsu growled, the sound making Lucy clench around Gray. He swore under his breath, thrusting upwards, increasing their speed.

Lucy tipped her head back when she felt their hands roaming, Gray's settling over her breasts to squeeze while Natsu's deft fingers found her clit, the sporadic rubs making her body unbearably hot, but she didn't tell them to stop, instead spurring them on when she moaned, "Yes! _Fuuuck!_ "

"You like this?" Natsu taunted, earning a choked sob from his girlfriend as she tried nodding her head, but she couldn't make it clear, not while she was riding Gray. He got the message, his fingers sliding against her bundle of nerves, her arousal coating her and Gray's inner thighs.

Natsu heard the two suck in sharp breaths when he pushed a finger into Lucy's body, stretching her that much more while Gray's cock continued to pound into her. Lucy's nails dug into Gray's shoulders as she jerked, close to her end, but her men weren't done with her yet.

Natsu locked eyes with Gray, a fanged grin pulling at his lips. He pushed his finger into Lucy as far as it would go, keeping it there while Gray and Lucy resumed their fucking, allowing Natsu to feel both of them.

"Stay still," Gray moaned, hands grabbing Lucy's waist tightly before stilling her. His legs moved, prompting Natsu to shift to the side so he wouldn't be in the way. Once cleared, Gray started thrusting upwards, his actions fast and hard. Lucy barely had time to gasp before a string of throaty moans poured from her lips, her eyes slammed shut as she let the pleasure spread throughout her body.

Natsu removed his finger, deciding to lay beside Gray while his fingers teased one of Lucy's nipples. Natsu pressed his lips against Gray's shoulder before moving closer to his face, wanting to taste those sweet lips. The kiss turned heated the moment their lips touched, Gray's tongue invading Natsu's mouth, earning a growl while Natsu fought to stay in control of the kiss, only to give up after a few seconds and let Gray have the upper hand.

Natsu loved being dominant, but he couldn't deny he enjoyed letting his partners be in control every now and again. He trusted them with every fiber of his being, enough to let them do just about anything to him that they wanted, as long as it wasn't anything too bizarre.

Lucy's walls tightened around Gray's cock. She loved watching them kiss, her desire flaring through her veins. She couldn't stop herself from moaning at the sight, especially when she remembered Gray's mouth had been on her not too long ago. She wondered if Natsu could taste her on Gray's tongue, but there was no need to ask, Natsu's voice nothing more than a breathless sigh as he said, "You taste so fucking sweet."

Natsu's cock throbbed at the amazing flavor, a mixture of Gray and Lucy swirling in his mouth. The taste began to fade the longer they kissed, but Natsu didn't mind too much. He knew it was only a matter of time before he got to drink from the source, a growl rumbling in his chest as he thought about his head buried between Lucy's thighs after Gray was finished with her.

Natsu bit Gray's lower lip just as his fingers pinched Lucy's nipples, hearing and feeling the two react. While Lucy let out a long whimper, Gray grunted, his thrusts quickening. Gray tore his lips away from Natsu, his head slamming back against the bed as his fingers dug into Lucy's soft skin.

Natsu rolled on his back, adjusting his hands so one could remain on Lucy while the other clutched his cock, his fist lazy as he stroked himself while watching them.

"Fuck! _Ahhhh! Gr-Graaaaay!_ " Lucy fell forward, her forehead resting on Gray's shoulder as her body spasmed, her orgasm hitting her harder than her last. " _So good!_ "

Gray pumped into her wet heat, her walls massaging his length while he struggled to control himself. He managed to fuck into her for a few moments longer before his resolve broke, pleasure flooding his senses as he came inside her, spilling everything he had to offer.

Lucy moaned at the warmth in her core, her walls squeezing Gray in gratitude. Having her partners' cum inside her made her strangely happy, making her feel full and sated.

However, no matter how satisfied she might have been, she wanted to keep going. Judging by the way the two men manipulated her after she came down from her overwhelming bliss, they wanted to continue too.

Lucy was placed on her hands and knees before Natsu put his hand on her back, gently shoving her into the mattress. Gray kneeled in front of her, hands slipping under her to grasp her breasts. Her nipples were always sensitive due to their large size, and they took advantage of that, Gray's fingers squeezing and tugging before they got started.

Natsu growled lowly when he kneeled behind her, his hand coming down to spank Lucy's ass, earning a sharp gasp from his girlfriend. The gasp turned into a moan when he did it again, Lucy sticking her butt higher in the air, daring him to do it again.

He didn't, but she couldn't find herself minding, especially when he spread her cheeks before leaning forward. Lucy buried her head into the blanket, muffling her moans as Natsu's tongue moved against her spent core, tasting her arousal and Gray's cum as it slid from her pussy. She could hear and feel him licking her, the sounds making her shudder while Gray's fingers on her nipples made her moan.

Natsu only wanted to taste her for a moment before he fucked her, his inner dragon roaring as her flavor invaded his mouth. He swore his blood boiled as he lapped her juices, tasting a hint of Gray before Lucy's pussy pushed more of his cum out of her body, the flavor flooding Natsu's taste buds.

Natsu gave her drenched pussy one last lick before pulling away, his cock yearning to feel her wet walls wrapped tightly around him. He placed a hand on her lower back, wanting to feel her as he slowly entered her, feeling her muscles stretching from his thick cock.

"Oh _god!_ " Lucy moaned, her pussy tightening when Gray groped her breasts just as Natsu began pulling out. He kept a good inch or two in her core before pushing back in, a strangled moan filling the air as he did it again, and again.

" _Nnggh!_ " Lucy's body shook, their ministrations earlier making her more sensitive. She could already feel herself approaching the edge, and Natsu's fingers rubbing up and down her back only added to the sensations. "I'm— _Oh my fucking god!_ "

Natsu couldn't help but grin when he felt her coming undone around his cock, her walls trying to coax him into a release, but he wasn't ready yet. He relished in the feeling of Lucy's pussy, soaked with her overflowing arousal and Gray's cum. He loved going second, only because he got to feel the mess his partners made before. Natsu liked things dirtier, and they didn't disappoint.

While Natsu continued to thrust into Lucy, Gray let his hands roam over her body. He spent most of his time teasing her breasts, but he knew there were more erogenous zone than that, his fingers massaging her, drawing moan after moan from her sweet lips.

Lucy had to turn her head to gasp for air, a little voice in the back of her head telling her she needed to keep quiet or else she might wake the baby. She didn't have to worry for long, Gray laying on the bed in front of her a moment later to take care of her.

He cupped her cheek before guiding her face towards his, his lips sliding against hers before they kissed, Gray swallowing the sounds she made as Natsu fucked her harder.

Natsu wanted to see how well she could keep quiet, his fingers digging into her hips while he pulled her back to meet his thrusts, earning choked sobs and whimpers from his girlfriend with every fast pump into her body.

"Oh _fucking_ hell," Natsu grunted, feeling himself losing control. Sweat beaded over his forehead as his hips snapped, sending him into oblivion for a few seconds as his head went light. He was dangerously close, but he wasn't ready yet, needing to make it last. He didn't know when they would all three get to be together like that again, and he didn't want their time to end too soon.

Having three parents for their kid was incredible. While one attending to the baby, the other two could be intimate with each other. The person left out would change from time to time so it was fair for everyone, no one taking on more responsibilities than the others. They had gotten away with that for a while, but they all preferred being together if they could help it.

"I love watching my cock slide in you," Natsu moaned, eyes locked with their joined bodies. He couldn't get enough of fucking his partners, no matter if it was her pussy, their mouths, or their asses. He loved it all, happy he got to spend his life with the two people he cared about most in the world.

There was no one else he'd rather be with, considering himself a lucky man he got to be with two incredible, amazing individuals.

Natsu managed to hold out for a while longer, his cock throbbing inside Lucy, feeding off every squeeze or pulse within her body. His eyes received a nice treat too, enjoying the way Gray and Lucy touched each other, both eagerly kissing the other while also trying to suppress Lucy's beautiful moans.

Natsu's heart raced as he leaned over, one hand moving between her legs while he kissed Lucy's shoulder blade, tasting the salt from her sweat as he ran his fingers over her engorged clit, earning a prolonged groan from her.

Gray broke away from the kiss, a need to kiss Natsu urging him forward. He hovered over Lucy, grabbing Natsu's face before moving him closer. The kiss was more wild than Gray intended, but he didn't mind, a growl rumbling in Natsu's chest as he took charge. Gray melted into the kiss, his fingers sifting through Lucy's golden hair, unwilling to completely withdraw from her.

Natsu wished he could have lasted longer, but after kissing Gray, he was a goner. He held out until he felt Lucy's walls fluttering around him, the start of her orgasm being the end of him. He cursed as he jerked away from Gray, pressing his forehead to Lucy's back as he gave her two more hard thrusts before stilling inside her, letting his cum blend with the fluids of his partners. His body tensed as he let the pleasure consume him, his fire burning at an all time high before it began to simmer.

Natsu puffed out hot breaths as he slowly calmed down, his heartbeat accelerated and his throat dry from panting. He could feel the aches setting in his muscles. He was exhausted, but if given the chance to do it all over again, he would definitely chose to be intimate with them. There was no doubt about it.

Natsu didn't want to remove himself from Lucy, but he had to get off her soon, otherwise she was going to complain about his weight. He groaned as he pulled out, his softening cock slick from their mess. He didn't mind, a lazy grin sliding on his face as he fell beside Lucy, staring up at the ceiling.

Reaching out, Natsu found Gray's leg somewhere above his head. Natsu curled his fingers against his boyfriend, while his other hand settled on Lucy's thigh. He wanted to feel a physical connection to them while he floated on cloud nine.

Lucy hummed in contentment, happy they were able to have sex without waking their baby. The monitor was on next to the nightstand, but their daughter hadn't make a peep since they set her down for her nap.

Gray peeled himself from the bed, his muscles sore as he scooted down, laying beside Lucy. He wrapped an arm around her before pulling her close, mumbling for Natsu to move so they could cuddle.

Natsu grinned, loving how affectionate Gray got after sex. He liked acting tough, but the guy was as sweet as they came, he just didn't want anyone besides his partners knowing it.

The three snuggled together, ready to take their own nap without a second thought. However, no sooner had they felt the pulls of sleep, the lights on the baby monitor turned red. The color change was accompanied by the sound of Hoshi stirring awake, her cries starting soon after.

Lucy took a deep breath, preparing herself to get up. She didn't get a chance, Natsu sitting up, stretching his back and arms before standing to get dressed. "I got her." He threw on a clean tank top and shorts, making sure to stop by the bathroom in the hall to wash his hands, forearms, and face before entering Hoshi's room.

"Hey there sweetie," he cooed, grinning as he scooped his bundle of joy up. He lightly rocked her in his arms, his voice soft as he sniffed her. "Do you need a diaper change?"

Natsu cringed at the smell, deciding that had to be the cause of her crying. He brought her over to the changing table, hoping a fresh diaper would be enough to soothe his daughter.

Being a parent wasn't glamorous, but it was definitely rewarding. Hoshi made everything worth it, but it didn't hurt that he had two amazing partners along for the ride.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading! I really like the idea of them all coming together to be parents. I think they'd be awesome parents! Please let me know what you thought of this one-shot. It's set way in the future for my 'Slice of Life AU' collection. Oh, and in case anyone was wondering, Hoshi means 'star' in Japanese. Thought it'd be cute.**

 **I will be posting the second one-shot in this collection on Saturday, April 21st to go along with the prompt for that day, Fantasy. :P Hope you enjoy it! Remember to leave a review, and have a great day/night!**


	2. Bound

**Submission for Gratsulu week 2018. Day Seven: Fantasy**

 **Summary: _We all have fantasies. Lucy considered hers pretty simple, and luckily for her, Natsu and Gray want to try it._ Slice of Life AU. Modern AU. I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Pairing: Gratsulu (Natsu/Gray/Lucy)**

 **Rated: M, for foul language, sexual content, and adult situations.**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Word Count: 8.1K**

* * *

 **Bound**

Lucy glanced up when she heard the door unlocking. A moment later, Natsu walked into the living room, holding a few envelopes and a small box. "Mail?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

He nodded, handing two envelopes to Gray, who was sitting on the other end of the couch, doing a Sudoku on his phone. Lucy and him were watching a rerun of their favorite show, but it was more for background noise than anything.

Natsu handed Lucy an envelope before going through the rest, plopping himself down between his two partners. He saved the box for last, opening the one from their shared bank before digging into the utility bill.

"I thought we went paperless last month," Natsu mumbled, pulling out his phone to check their online account. He frowned when he saw he had marked the paperless option, making him realize it was the company's fault, not theirs. "Maybe it takes a while before it works."

While he paid the bill, Lucy read over the wedding invitation they received from their friend, Loke. It seemed like he and his bride-to-be finally set a date. "We're all going, right," Lucy started, holding up the invitation before getting up, heading to her desk to grab a pen to RSVP.

"Sure," Natsu said, glancing at Gray.

Gray tore his eyes away from his screen to offer Natsu a shrug. "I don't see why not. When it is?"

"Late July," Lucy answered, taking her seat before grabbing the card again. She marked they would all be attending, then looked over the food options. She didn't need to ask, knowing her men well. Natsu would want the steak plate while Gray would prefer the chicken. She picked the vegetarian option for herself before tucking the card into the enclosed envelope meant to be mailed back.

"Remind me tomorrow to request the day off," Natsu said, opening the next bit of mail. The rest was junk besides the small box, so he went through it quickly.

"What's that?" Gray asked, his curiosity piqued when Natsu used his house key to cut the tape.

Natsu smothered his grin as he leaned towards Gray. He opened the box, pulling out the slip of paper that stated what he ordered. Natsu saw the interest flash in Gray's dark eyes when he realized what was inside the package. It was something they had discussed in the past, but Natsu had finally bought it, pushing them one step closer to Lucy's fantasy.

Gray glanced at Lucy, making sure she wasn't paying attention as he whispered, "Think she'll do it?"

Natsu bit his bottom lip, eyes fierce as he gave a slow nod. "Yeah, I think she'll love it."

"What will she love?" Lucy asked, not bothering to hide the fact that she could hear them. She set her papers to the side, crawling over towards Natsu to see what him and Gray were looking at.

When Natsu didn't immediately show her, she decided to get him talking another way. She placed her hands on his shoulders, crawling into his lap before facing him. "What are you hiding?"

She saw the way his breath quickened, and that alone made her smile. She knew if she lowered her hand on his chest, she would feel his rapid heartbeat. Natsu was never good at denying her what she wanted, and in that moment, it was information. Gray's resolve was usually stronger, so she figured it was in her best interest to go after the weaker link in their chain.

When she saw Gray moving closer to them, she thought he might try to snap Natsu out of it. However, it appeared he had other things in mind as he put his hand on Lucy's back, slipping it under her shirt to feel her warm skin directly.

"No point in hiding it," Gray purred, leaning in to bury his face in Lucy's neck.

She couldn't stop the soft moan from vibrating in her throat when his lips connected with her throat. They all knew her neck was sensitive, a simple kiss sending delicious shivers down her spine.

Her fingers curled against Natsu's shoulders, her breath stolen as Gray placed soft kisses up and down her neck.

Natsu grinned when he saw what was going on, deciding to take advantage of it. He set the package aside, one hand resting on Gray's thigh while the other slid up Lucy's legs, playing with the hem of her cotton shorts, earning a heavy sigh from his girlfriend.

"Natsu has a surprise," Gray murmured, fingers brushing against the back of her bra. He hid his disappointment well when he realized she was wearing the one where the clasp was in the front, meaning he couldn't undo it.

Lucy hummed, her eyes fluttering closed as she tilted her head back. "What's that?"

Instead of answering her right way, Natsu withdrew his hands from his partners' bodies before grabbing Lucy's arms. Her eyes snapped open at his strong grasp, her brows furrowing when he trailed his hands up to her wrists, plucking her hands from his shoulders.

Lucy ground herself against Natsu's lap when he gripped her wrists tightly. It was no secret to them she loved to be dominated, specifically when they held her down and ravished her.

Natsu gave her a fanged grin as he looked at Gray, who was pulling himself from Lucy so he could watch. Green eyes flitted to her, a fire burning behind them as he tightened his hold, causing her to let out a soft moan.

"I got something I think we'd all enjoy," Natsu started, eyes hungry as he looked over his girlfriend's body, imagining her squirming on their bed.

"What's that?" Lucy asked, cursing herself for sounding breathless. They had barely done anything, and she was already worked up. It didn't help that she had two attractive men toying with her. Not only that, she trusted them with her body, mind, and soul. She knew whatever they had planned, she was going to like.

Gray chuckled lowly before whispering directly into Lucy's ear. "How would you feel if I said Natsu got some of those under the bed restraints?"

Lucy swore a surge of electricity traveled through her body, her core tightening at the thought. "Did he really?" she asked, unashamed by the neediness in her voice. They had experimented with tying her down before, usually with scarfs or ties, but she had always wanted them to take her with her entire body restrained.

When neither man responded, only smiled, Lucy got antsy. "You better not be joking with me," she huffed, eyes narrowed at Natsu before glaring at Gray. She held her stare there for a moment before Gray smiled, his eyes flashing with amusement.

"We're not joking."

Natsu released her wrists, grinning to himself when he heard Lucy whine at the loss of contact. He grabbed the box, pulling out the smaller box inside. It was black with a picture of a woman on the cover, her wrists pulled loosely against the bed. He held the box up for Lucy to see, watching her lips part as her cheeks and ears turned red.

"So, what do you say?" he asked, tilting his head to let some pink locks fall over his forehead. "Can we tie you up?" He was confident she would agree. Out of the three of them, she looked the most eager.

Lucy swallowed, not needing to think about it before she nodded. "Yes, definitely."

She leaned in to kiss Natsu, only to yelp when she was pulled back. A laugh tore from her throat when Natsu pouted, grumbling under his breath as Gray hoisted Lucy over his shoulder, carrying her to their bedroom. "Hurry up!"

Natsu scrambled off the couch, almost forgetting the restraints in the process. He caught up to them quickly, seeing as their apartment wasn't that big. He walked into the bedroom just in time to see Gray drop Lucy on their mattress, her breath catching when he crawled over her.

"Fuck," Natsu mumbled, tossing the restraints on the end table before climbing next to them, watching as Gray and Lucy kissed. They moved fluidly against each other, both calm and sincere with their actions. It was hypnotizing to Natsu, his pulse jumping when Lucy wound her legs around Gray's hips, pulling him closer against her body. "You two are so sexy."

He was met with muffled moans of agreement, neither wanting to end their kiss. Natsu couldn't blame them. He wet his lips, wishing he could taste their lips as well. He stretched out on the bed, one hand propping his head up while the other ran up and down his thigh, loving the show they put on.

Gray thrust himself against Lucy, drawing whimpers from his girlfriend while his lips slid with hers. He couldn't get enough, but he knew he needed to share. He sucked on Lucy's bottom lip before pulling back, loving the lust in her eyes. He looked down at her swollen lips, unable to stop himself as he gave her one more slow kiss, savoring her taste as he shifted on the bed.

Lucy let him go, moving to her side to see Gray beckoning Natsu closer. She moved to the edge of the bed, already knowing they would need as much room as they could get.

Just as she expected, the two men tumbled down on the bed as soon as their lips met. Natsu and Gray had always been more aggressive with each other, pure passion flowing between them. They could be rougher, not worrying about accidentally hurting the other as they both fought for control.

Lucy felt her chest and neck warming as she slipped out of her shorts and shirt, watching as Natsu and Gray's clothing started coming off as well. Natsu's came off easily, but it took more time getting Gray undressed. He had an odd habit of stripping his clothes when he was anxious or stressed, so he started wearing more button up shirts and tighter jeans, that way it would be harder for him to strip in public.

Natsu didn't mind the challenge one bit, tugging on Gray's jeans to get them down so he could feel more of his skin against him as they rolled on the bed, neither wanting to give up control.

It was inevitable that someone would give in to the other's demands. This time it was Natsu who surrendered, groaning as he allowed Gray to ravish him. Natsu was on his back, wearing nothing but his boxer briefs and a satisfied grin as Gray placed messy kisses along Natsu's neck and chest.

"Fuck _yes!_ " Natsu fisted Gray's hair when he felt that devilish tongue dragging along his abs. He looked down, mesmerized as his boyfriend played with him. A moan slipped from Natsu's mouth when he felt another set of hands on him, Lucy joining in by running her hands up Natsu's thighs before grabbing the waistband of his underwear.

Natsu lifted his hips to make it easier for her to pull them down, releasing his thick, throbbing member for his partners to see. "God _damn_ ," he moaned, mouth going dry when Gray moved down and Lucy leaned in, their lips skimming over his cock before they both gave him long licks, Lucy focusing on his base while Gray moved to the tip.

Natsu slammed his head back, grunting in pleasure as they took turns stroking and licking him. They made a great team, drawing moan after moan from Natsu as they worked together in harmony.

Natsu almost whined when he felt Gray take his mouth off his cock, but before he could do it, Lucy took him into her warm mouth. " _Shit_ ," he mumbled, voice cutting off when Gray sealed his lips over Natsu's, dominating the kiss while Natsu was overwhelmed with pleasure.

" _Nggh!_ "

Natsu snarled when Gray kissed him rougher, trying to match his intensity. His hand fell on Lucy's head, urging her to go faster as her lips moved up and down his cock, allowing him to go deep into her mouth.

Natsu fumbled with his other hand, tracing the smooth muscles along Gray's stomach before slipping into his boxers. His hand wrapped around Gray's length, a grin sliding on his face when he swallowed his moan. He gave him long strokes, feeling his pre-cum gliding over his palm, allowing him to spread it over Gray's sensitive skin.

" _Damn_ ," Gray groaned, moving to kiss Natsu's neck before pressing his forehead to his shoulder as he panted. " _Fuck_ , that's good."

"Not as good as Lucy's mouth," Natsu purred, squeezing his eyes shut when Lucy swirled her tongue around his tip, showing her appreciation for the praise. "So fucking _good!_ "

"Let's share," Gray suggested, earning a devious smile from Natsu.

"Yeah."

Lucy, busy sucking Natsu's cock, was startled when she felt the bed moving beneath her. Gray laid beside Natsu before the two started rolling towards each other, both urging Lucy to go with the flow by guiding her face with their hands.

She got the picture easily enough, waiting until Gray pushed his boxers down before leaning in with her mouth open wide. Her toes curled when she felt them pressing their cocks against her lips, slowly easing themselves into her mouth. She couldn't take them deep when it was both of them, but she could run her tongue over their heads, which was enough to get them moaning.

"So gorgeous," Gray whispered, one hand cupping her cheek to feel it expand from their cocks. They tried pushing as much of themselves into her at once, earning a choked moan from their girlfriend. She did her best to take in as much as she could, even managing to make them both curse when she pumped the undersides of their cocks with a hand.

"Fucking hell," Natsu moaned, eyes landing on Gray before he pressed a kiss to his lips, loving the minty taste that seemed to always linger in Gray's mouth. It was most likely due to his favorite gum. It wasn't often Gray wasn't carrying it around on his person.

"I wish we could cum in her pretty little mouth now," Natsu mumbled against Gray's lips, his eyes dark and lidded as he threaded his fingers into Lucy's golden locks. "But I really wanna tie her up."

Gray nodded, reluctantly looking down at Lucy before gently pushing her off his cock. "Me too."

Lucy's hand stroked over the wet spot on her panties, her eyes shifting from boyfriend to boyfriend before she moaned, "I want that too."

It took a lot of strength not to jump her right then and there. One thing that always got Natsu and Gray fired up was Lucy telling them what she desired.

Especially if that desire involved them dominating her.

Setting up the fantasy hadn't been as sexy as they originally thought it would be. First they had to untangle the restraints, then figure out which way they went before getting to work.

Natsu and Gray ended up lifting the mattress while Lucy threw the restraints under the bed. They each took a strap, finding it under the mattress before pulling it out. Natsu grabbed the fourth, making sure it hung out before they started adjusting them. That alone was a bit frustrating, all three trying to decide how low and high they needed to be.

"Why don't you just get on the bed?" Natsu suggested, deciding it would be easiest if they tested it on the person they planned to restrain.

Lucy nodded, unclasping her bra before letting it fall to the floor. She wiggled out of her panties, giving her men a short little show before she climbed on the bed. Once she turned on her back, they started moving.

Natsu and Gray wrapped the straps around her wrists before securing them. Lucy pouted when she saw how loose the restraints were, only to yelp when her wrists were jerked to either side of the bed. Her partners had tightened the straps, giving her little room to move her arms.

She gave a few experimental tugs, her body flooding with heat when she realized she couldn't pull herself free. Her heartbeat accelerated, her core pulsing at the false danger she was in. She enjoyed feeling helpless, allowing her men to control and her pleasure. They teased her about it sometimes, calling her a masochist, but she didn't mind.

As long as they made her feel good, she could deal with some lighthearted teasing.

"Now time for your feet," Gray said, one hand rubbing her inner thigh, coaxing her to spread her legs for them. She did so willingly, hoping they liked the view she gave them. Air brushed against her exposed sex, sending a rush through her system. She knew she was wet, her pussy glistening with arousal.

Natsu grabbed the foot closest to him, waiting until he had the strap secured around her ankle before giving her an amused grin. "Hey Gray. What do you think Lucy'd do if I just started tickling her right now?"

"What?!" Lucy's head snapped to him, but before she could get another word out, Gray seized her other foot.

"I dunno. Let's find out."

"Wait! Gray! Natsu! Don't you dare!"

They snickered, neither planning on going through with it, but it was fun messing with Lucy. She relaxed when she realized they were bluffing. She let out a sigh, happy they weren't going to tickle her. She already had a hard time fighting them off normally. She imagined she would have no chance of escape if they had her restrained.

Speaking of restrained, Natsu and Gray tightened the straps, but kept them looser than the ones on her wrist. She wondered why, but figured it out when they started climbing on the bed. Natsu pushed at her thighs to spread them more. The loose straps allowed her to move them easier, giving them better access to her core.

"Fuck, she's incredible," Gray murmured, leaning down to place a kiss to her bare stomach.

"Yeah she is." Natsu's eyes raked up and down her body as he bit his lower lip. She was sexy, and she was all theirs.

He was about to join Gray, but stopped when he noticed something black laying on the ground. Furrowing his brows, Natsu bent down to pick it up, only to realize what it was immediately. "Oh shit."

"What?" Lucy asked, voice breathy as Gray slowly moved his hand up and down her inner thigh, getting dangerously close to her wet heat. She looked over at Natsu, eyes widening when she saw the blindfold in his hand. "Where'd you get that?"

While Gray broke away from Lucy to see what they were talking about, Natsu turned the blindfold over in his hands, grinning at it. "I guess it came with the restraints." He went to grab the box, turning it over to see the contents included, finding the bonus blindfold mentioned. "Wanna use it?"

Lucy swallowed, her body tightening as she thought about it. While she wanted to see what they were doing, she couldn't deny she wanted to try the blindfold out. "Do I have to have it on the whole time?"

Natsu shook his head, but it was Gray who said, "Nah. Whenever it's too much, just tell us and we'll take it off."

Lucy nodded, deciding she wanted to give it a try. It took a moment for them to put it on her, making sure she couldn't peek out. When they were satisfied, Natsu and Gray pulled back, admiring their lovely girlfriend, tied up and exposed for their hungry eyes.

"This is gonna be fun," Natsu whispered, sharing a smile with Gray before they got on either side of the bed, neither touching Lucy yet. "Hey, I got an idea."

Lucy took a deep breath, her body thrumming with anticipation as she waited for them to touch her. She couldn't see anything, not even shadows dancing across the blindfold. It helped that she closed her eyes, wanting the full effects of being blind to what they were doing.

"How about we play a guessing game," Natsu started, his voice rough, making her wish she could see the devious smile that went along with it, but that only made her excitement build.

"How would that work?" Gray asked, sounding intrigued.

"We'll take turns touching her, and Lucy's gotta guess which one of us is doing what."

Lucy sucked in a sharp breath, nodding despite them not asking her if she was okay with that yet.

"She looks pretty eager," Gray said, earning a chuckle from Natsu.

"If she guesses right, she'll be rewarded."

"What if I guess wrong?" Lucy asked, her toes curling at the possibilities. She hoped it involved some sort of punishment. She particularly liked when they spanked her, but seeing as she was lying on her ass, she doubted they could get away with that.

"Hmm, guess we'll figure out what happens if you guess wrong." She could hear the grin in Natsu's voice. He was clearly loving this level of control already. However, before they started, he said, "Remember, if you don't want us doin' something, or even if you just wanna call it quits, just let us know. We'll stop."

Lucy didn't have to see to know Gray agreed with him. They had never crossed the line with her, and she knew they wouldn't do something to intentionally make her uncomfortable. It was nice having the security of knowing she could end it whenever she wanted. It allowed her to fully enjoy the moment, feeling safe and secure in their care.

"I know," she whispered, unable to stop the smile from forming on her face. Her boyfriends loved and cherished her, and she knew they wouldn't let her down.

"Good. Guess we should get started," Natsu said, his voice clearly coming from her right.

She waited for them to make their move, her heart beating faster with every passing second they didn't touch her. Just as she was about to ask if they were going to start, Lucy felt someone brushing their fingers on her knee, her hands coiling into fists instantly.

It wasn't a sexy touch, but just knowing she couldn't anticipate it made her blood rush, her body feeling hotter as she waited for the next touch. It came as a gust of air against her stomach, one of them barely blowing against her skin. She swallowed, unable to tell which one it came from.

Lucy was already breathing deeply, the cool air hitting her exposed skin as she worked on keeping herself calm. The wait was eating her alive. They needed to do something soon, the pulse between her legs growing stronger.

She wished she could clamp her legs together to give herself some relief, but her legs were spread wide thanks to the restraints. However, she relished in the lack of control, eager to have her boyfriends play with her.

Lucy let out a moan when something dragged over her thigh, but it disappeared a second later. She jerked in her restraints to get closer to whatever had touched her, her flush darkening when she heard Natsu's low chuckle.

"She's already so sensitive," he said, his voice a seductive growl. It made her toes curl and her fingers twitch, wanting to grab onto something.

Lucy parted her lips, hoping they would give her something soon. She could feel her body aching for their touches, but they seemed to like to toy with her more.

She gasped when she felt someone's fingers on her inner thigh, slowly trailing up towards her opening. She heard Gray's low whisper, lust laced with his voice. "She's already dripping," he murmured, those fingers spreading her lower lips to give them better access.

Lucy thought it was Gray who was playing with her, but as soon as a finger slipped past her wet folds, she was unsure. It felt like the way Natsu usually touched her, but she couldn't be sure. With her blinded and bound, she had no way of knowing.

"Who's fingering you?" Natsu asked, a hint of amusement behind his voice. The finger thrust into her harder, pulling a moan from Lucy before it went back to a slow pace, dragging against her slick walls.

Her brows furrowed as she tried to concentrate, loving the way he, whoever he was, pumped into her. She swallowed, hoping she didn't guess wrong when she said, "Natsu?"

"Correct."

Lucy dug her heels into the bed when another finger pushed its way into her pussy, spreading her before Natsu started thrusting in and out. She didn't get a chance to ask if that was her reward, too busy moaning as he stroked her walls just right, bringing her closer to the edge without letting her tip over.

" _Nggh!_ " Lucy whined when Natsu withdrew his fingers. She wanted more, but he had other plans. She wasn't thinking as she felt a pair of lips on the swell of her breasts. He kissed downwards until he met her nipple, wrapping his lips around the perky bud before his tongue ran over the sensitive skin. " _Natsuu!_ "

"Wrong," Natsu laughed, causing Lucy's breath to hitch when she realized it was Gray kissing her.

"Guess I gotta punish her," Gray mumbled as he pulled away from her breast, chuckling when Lucy started struggling against her restraints.

She didn't get a chance to ask what the punishment would be, Gray answering her silent question when his fingers pinched the very nipple he'd been licking a moment ago.

Lucy moaned as he tugged on it, giving her a spark of pleasurable pain before he let her go. He didn't do enough to hurt her, and she appreciated that. It turned out the punishment was just as exciting as the reward, but it didn't last nearly as long.

Lucy whimpered when one of them started running their hands up and down her thighs before smoothing over her stomach. She tried to figure out which one it was, but she couldn't be sure. Luckily they didn't make her guess for a moment, allowing her to enjoy the random touches.

One would caress her shoulder before another brushed their fingers against her hip. She never knew where they were going to touch next, and that only made her feel exhilarated. Even the nonsexual touches made her moan.

She tipped her chin up when she felt one trail their finger over her bottom lip, the touch as light as a feather, but it made her body tighten in anticipation.

"I love how tight and hard her nipples get," Gray said before someone rolled her nipple between two fingers.

Lucy clenched her teeth as she bit back a moan, but the way she writhed under his ministrations let them know she was overly enjoying it. Her inner walls clamped around nothing, wishing something was inside her to give her more stimulation.

"Think we could get her to cum without even touchin' her pussy?" Natsu asked, a weight shifting the bed as someone climbed on. A second later, she felt a warm breath against her exposed core, giving him away. It had to be Natsu, meaning Gray was the one gently playing with her breast.

"No teasing," Lucy whimpered, her face and neck burning with a blush.

She heard Natsu's snicker, easily imagining his smug look as he spoke to Gray. "She doesn't know the point of this game, does she?"

"Doesn't look like it."

" _More_ ," she moaned, ignoring their comments as she arched her back to get closer to Gray's hand. "Please!"

"Damn," Natsu hissed, his voice followed by something bumping against the folds of her sex. She didn't know if it was a finger or something else, but she didn't care. She just needed them to keep going, otherwise she was going to go insane.

"How could we say no to that?" Gray asked, his other hand covering her neglected breast before giving her a rough squeeze, drawing a whimper from his girlfriend. "You like that, Lucy?"

She nodded, biting her lower lip when she felt something wet and warm dragging against her collarbone. Her head tipped back as he spoiled her chest with attention, his fingers massaging and his mouth biting and nipping at her heated flesh.

" _Oh god!_ " Lucy tensed when pleasure burst through her body, Natsu's mouth covering her slit before pushing his tongue into her. His tongue was burning, his lips scorching as they moved against her sex.

Lucy easily got lost in their touches, her breathing turning ragged as they worked together to bring her pleasure, neither doing anything for their own satisfaction. They seemed content with driving her nuts, and she was willing to let them ravish her so long as they were up for it.

"She's dripping," Natsu moaned, fingers spreading her wide before his tongue invaded her again.

Lucy jerked in her restraints, her body burning in a delicious way. She loved that she couldn't escape. She felt trapped, yet she knew deep down she was safe from harm. One word would end their scene, but she was having too much fun to call it quits. " _Yess!_ "

Lucy's next moan was cut off when she felt something pressing against her lips. It took her a second to realize it was Gray's mouth, his tongue slipping past her lips as his hands kneaded the soft flesh of her breasts. She threw herself into the kiss, not bothering to hold back her moans now that he was there to catch them.

He swallowed them greedily, a slight curve to his lips as he grinned against their kiss. She pulled at the restraints when she wanted to run her fingers through his hair, but she was unable to do so, the strap not giving in. " _Fuuuuck_ ," she murmured, core tightening when Gray deepened the kiss, stealing her breath away.

He wasn't the only one turning up the heat. Natsu replaced his tongue with two fingers, spreading her walls as he started thrusting in and out of her sopping core. His tongue ventured upwards until he found her bundle of nerves. Lucy imagined him smirking as he lapped over her clit, knowing he was loving her reactions.

Every jolt, every moan. The two men ate it up, but that didn't stop them from pulling more reactions from their writhing girlfriend.

" _Fuck_ , she tastes so good," Natsu moaned between licks, savoring her juices. "Gray, you gotta taste her."

Lucy whimpered when Gray pulled away, her head lifting to try to chase his lips. She felt them a moment later, slated against her exposed sex as he hungrily lapped at her. She threw her head back, groaning as she felt four hands and two tongues touching her lower half. She couldn't keep up with who was doing what, only relishing in the pleasure they gave. Every touch had her begging for more, carnal desire consuming her.

" _Aaaahhhhh!_ Gr-Gray! Nat _suuu!_ " Lucy's hands balled into fists as she shook, her voice breaking as she felt the rush sweeping over her. She didn't have time to brace herself, her body tensing as her orgasm hit her in powerful waves, unrelenting while her boyfriends continued to touch her, drawing out her climax.

" _Gray_ ," Natsu moaned, tearing himself away from Lucy when she started coming down from her natural high. She wished she could see them, but they had yet to remove the blindfold. She could hear Natsu whispering something to Gray, but she was unable to make out what it was. It didn't help that her ears were roaring from the aftermath of her orgasm.

Before Lucy could breathe a word, she felt two rough hands on her inner thighs before her legs were spread further apart. " _Mmnn_ ," Lucy moaned, her teeth clenched from the slight burn in her thigh muscles. However, she was too excited to tell them to stop. She could deal with the stretching, even if it made her feel more exposed.

"My my Lucy," Natsu taunted, fingers tracing around her pussy. "That's quite a view you're flashing us."

Lucy blushed fiercely, feeling it spread over her chest and shoulders. She was beyond turned on, every nerve in her body sensitive. She loved being dominated, and they knew just how to do it.

"So fucking sexy," Natsu murmured before she felt something wet touch her stomach.

Lucy furrowed her brows, her nose pointed to the spot as she asked, "What was that?"

"Huh?"

"On my stomach. What was that?" She thought one of them spit on her, but the answer was much dirtier than she imagined.

"Oh," Gray started, sounding slightly embarrassed. "Damn. That's my pre-cum."

"You're leaking so much," Natsu mumbled before the weight on the bed started shifting. "Looks so fucking good. Maybe I should help you with that?"

Lucy's eyes widened under the blindfold when she heard the distinct sounds of sucking. She imagined Natsu's saliva shining on Gray's cock as he took him in his mouth, her own need burning as she tried peeking out of the bottom of the blindfold, but she couldn't see a thing. She whined, her heartbeat speeding up when she heard Gray's moans following.

" _Fuck yes!_ You look so good with your mouth wrapped around my cock."

Lucy bit her bottom lip, her core pulsing for stimulation. Gray rarely talked dirty, but when he did, it drove her and Natsu insane with need. Her body ached as she actively fought against the restraints, needing one hand free so she could see what they were doing.

"Tastes... so good," Natsu gasped when he pulled Gray's cock from his mouth. He looked over at Lucy, seeing her squirming more than before. He grinned up at Gray, seeing the lust clouding his eyes before dragging his tongue up and down his boyfriend's length.

"Such a good cocksucker," Gray groaned, making Lucy's lower stomach pool with warmth.

"Do you wanna watch Lucy?" Natsu asked, gripping the base of Gray's cock before giving him a slow stroke. While Lucy nodded her head, Gray weaved his fingers into Natsu's pink locks, urging him back to his throbbing member.

"Too bad," Natsu said before opening wide, letting Gray thrust his cock into his mouth.

Lucy swallowed thickly, the ache in her body unbearable as she laid there, helpless as her men took pleasure in each other. She knew she could get them to stop if she said so, but she didn't. Truthfully, Lucy loved being teased, even if it drove her mad at the same time. " _Nngggh!_ "

Gray chuckled before a hand landed on her stomach, giving her a soft massage in an attempt to soothe her. It didn't help. Unless he touched somewhere that was burning, all he did was stoke the fire that threatened to consume her.

Lucy heard a distinct 'pop', leading her to believe Natsu pulled himself from Gray's cock. The bed shifted again until everything went still. She opened her mouth to ask what they were doing, but they used that precise moment to pull at the straps on her ankles, tightening them so she couldn't move her legs.

"Ah!" Lucy winced, shaking her head as she tried tugging on the restraints. "Too much."

"Shit," one of them mumbled before she felt the straps loosen a bit.

She nodded, breathing out a heavy sigh. "That's better."

"Sorry about that," Natsu said, but she shook her head.

"It's fine. Just, keep going." She didn't see if they nodded or anything, her vision was dark. She slowly closed her eyes, relying on her other senses as they got into position.

The bed dipped again before she was being lifted. Lucy gasped as someone grabbed her ass, setting her on one of their thighs. She heard Gray's soft chuckle coming from between her legs as something started sliding against her wet folds. "She's so wet."

Lucy sucked in a sharp breath, her core tightening on impulse. She didn't think, only moaned as the words flew from her mouth. "Please please _please_ say you're going to fuck me?!"

She heard Gray curse under his breath, but she didn't hear Natsu's reaction. She almost wondered if he was still in the same room, but the way Gray spoke made her believe he was nearby.

"Sounds like she wants it bad. Should I give it to her?"

Lucy swallowed her embarrassment as she bucked her hips, trying to get closer to his cock.  
" _Please_ , just fuck me Gray!"

Lucy felt the blunt end of his cock nudge against her core before he was pushing inward, stealing her breath away as he filled her up. She moaned at the feeling, her stomach tensing as she let the pleasure overwhelm her. She was too satisfied by the fullness to think straight, just wanting him to start fucking her.

Once he was fully inside, he rested for a few seconds. Lucy wasn't willing to wait, her eagerness shown through when she started gyrating her hips, trying to get him to move. She heard Gray's chuckle before the cock started withdrawing, but it never slipped from her wet heat.

"Oh _fuck!_ " Lucy's nails bit into her palm as he thrust forward, his long cock stroking her inner walls. She was sensitive after her first orgasm, and everything after that felt like pure bliss. She moaned with every slow pump, relishing in the feeling.

 _"Gray!"_

Gray laughed, which wasn't too uncommon given the three of them often found themselves chuckling a few times during intimate moments. They liked to have fun, and sometimes that included a laugh or two. However, Gray's laugh sounded different, but she couldn't place why.

"Do you like my cock?" Gray asked, his voice dripping with amusement.

Lucy didn't think twice before answering, her head bobbing with a nod as she shouted, " _Yes!_ "

Natsu growled, two warm hands gripping her thighs before tightening on her soft skin. "Well, hate to break it to ya Lucy," he started, his voice also coming from between her legs. "But that's my cock fucking your pretty little pussy."

Lucy tried asking what he meant, but the air rushed out of her lungs when she was given a sudden rough thrust, dazing her for a moment.

Natsu snickered, his hands sliding to her ass before holding her tight. "And for guessing wrong, here's your punishment."

Lucy wouldn't dare call what Natsu did next a punishment. He snapped his hips forward again and again, fucking her rough and hard until she was choking on her sobs. She absolutely loved it, and she let them know it with her drawn out moans and pleas for him to go harder.

Natsu laughed before leaning in, kissing Lucy's chest as he thrust in and out for a few pumps before leaning back. She felt Gray slide next to her a moment later. his arm coiling around her stomach as his lips covered hers.

She matched his enthusiasm within seconds, moaning into his mouth as his hand roamed her body, all while Natsu continued to fuck her relentlessly. Knowing it was Natsu inside her allowed her to realize what had happened.

Gray must have been behind Natsu, speaking while Natsu did all the actions. That made her think it was Gray who was the one touching her, but she had been wrong. Her punishment was incredible, her body thrumming with pleasure as the two men worked together to bring Lucy to another climax.

"Did you like our little trick?" Gray mumbled against her lips while she cried out, the overwhelming pleasure making her see stars.

" _Yes_ ," she breathed, her voice threatening to crack as she struggled to remain in control. Her body twitched as she moaned, their ministrations delaying her inevitable fall.

"Good," Natsu answered, his thickness spreading her wide as he slowed his pace. He was close to coming, but he wanted a little longer with her. Watching her jerk against her restraints, all while screaming 'yes' was hypnotic. He wished he had a camera to take a picture of the moment, but without his partners' permission, he wasn't going to do such a thing.

Instead he committed the sight to memory, his eyes raking over soft curve or hard muscle in his line of vision. Lucy and Gray were his whole world, and he would give anything for them if it meant seeing their faces light up with a smile.

" _Fuck_ ," he groaned, feeling the tension in his stomach. He wouldn't last much longer, one eye squeezing shut as he tried to hold out. "I fucking love you two!"

Lucy moaned when she felt Natsu's cock twitching inside her. She knew exactly when he came despite not seeing his face, feeling his warmth filling her as he gave her short thrusts, trying to empty himself.

Once Gray ended the kiss, Lucy gasped for air, her body tingling and mind spinning. She groaned when Natsu pulled himself out of her, wishing he would stay inside longer. She didn't like the emptiness that overcame her, but she didn't have to worry about that for long.

Lucy felt the weight on the bed shifting again before feeling something touching both of her ankles. The straps around them were taken off without a word, freeing her legs so she could close them. She left them parted a bit, letting her hips and thighs relax while her brows furrowed in confusion.

"Is it over?"

Natsu chuckled, a warm hand trailing over her thigh and hip before giving her stomach a soft squeeze. "Nah. Just thought we'd change it up."

"Oh," she sighed, a small smile sliding over her face. "Okay."

"She looks relieved," Gray said, his voice followed by a hand caressing her cheek before it disappeared.

Lucy hesitated before whispering, "I am." There was no point in hiding what she wanted from them. They wouldn't judge her. "I was hoping we could have some fun... too?"

She didn't have to imagine Gray's reaction. Two gentle hands touched her temples before taking the blindfold off, revealing her boyfriends who were leaning over the bed to look at her. Lucy blinked a few times, adjusting to the light before her eyes landed on Gray, seeing his soft smile.

"I want some fun too."

Lucy watched as they released her from the restraints on her wrist before each picked up a hand, placing gentle kisses where the strap touched her skin. She couldn't help but blush at the intimacy. They were both able to be gentle or rough when the time called for it.

They slowly released her hands, setting them by her side before they climbed onto the bed. Natsu chose near her head while Gray got near her legs. "Can I fuck you on all fours?" Gray asked, earning a deep flush from his girlfriend.

She nodded, letting them guide her onto her hands and knees. Natsu stayed by her head, giving her a smug little smirk as he put a hand on her upper back, lowering her until her ass was sticking straight up in the air for Gray.

Lucy was no longer being restrained, but having them control her movements was exciting too. She especially loved the position she was in. They could go deeper when they took her from behind. She hummed as two cool hands ran over her back and thighs before something bumped against her core. She shuddered with barely contained arousal, knowing it wouldn't be long before he was inside her.

Gray leaned in, giving Lucy's shoulder a kiss as he slid into her, Natsu's cum and her wetness making it effortless. " _God damn!_ "

He gave her slow, mouthwatering strokes as he peppered her back with kisses. Gray closed his eyes as he savored the feeling of being inside Lucy, smiling when he felt Natsu's fingers carding through his hair.

"Do ya like fucking her with my cum inside her?" Natsu asked, a sly grin on his face as he watched Gray thrusting in and out of Lucy, all while she moaned into the blankets.

Gray nodded, dragging his tongue against Lucy's spine before looking up at Natsu. "I fucking love it."

Even Natsu shivered at the carnal lust in Gray's voice. He tightened his grip on his dark hair, forcing him down so he could continue kissing Lucy. He knew she liked it when they kissed her during sex, even if they couldn't reach her pretty mouth.

"Fuck, you two are so amazing," Natsu murmured, watching as Lucy jutted herself back, meeting Gray's thrusts. "So fucking sexy." He licked his lips, releasing Gray's hair so he could brush the sweat off his forehead.

" _Shit_ ," Gray moaned, increasing his speed without fucking her harder. He liked taking his time, enjoying every second he was inside one of his partners. "She feels so fucking good!"

Gray pulled back, hands resting on her ass before he spread her cheeks, letting him see himself disappear into her pussy again and again. The shine on his dick was enough to make his pulse jump, his face flooding with heat. His pre-cum was mixing with his partners' combined fluids, drawing a moan from him at the lewdness of it all. He grunted, relishing in the warmth surrounding his throbbing cock.

" _Nggh!_ She's so fucking wet!"

Gray panted, his eyes flitting from Lucy's back to Natsu's parted lips. He wished he could reach him to give him a rough kiss, but what Natsu did was a great alternative. He grabbed a fistful of Lucy's hair, gently tugging upwards so her moans were no longer muffled. Their room filled with her cries of pleasure, but Natsu wasn't finished yet.

He slipped a hand under Lucy's chest, palming one of her heavy breasts before finding her nipple. He pinched and tugged on it, causing Gray to hunch forward when Lucy started clamping onto his cock. He didn't stop his teasing, grinning as Lucy's moans turned throaty and Gray started grunting. His partners were beautiful, and he wanted them both to feel as much pleasure as possible.

"Oh _fuck!_ I— I can't—" Lucy squeezed her eyes shut as she came, wave after wave of intense pleasure crashing over her body. Her thighs tensed before shaking, her fingers and toes curling as she rode out the feeling. Gray's thrusts stuttered for a moment as he adjusted to her climax, her walls fluttering around his length as she came undone.

" _Damn!_ " Gray clenched his teeth as he fucked her hard, signalling he was ready to finish. Every thrust took her breath away, her moans breaking off every time he snapped his hips to ram into her.

Lucy would have fallen forward if not for Natsu's help. He let go of her hair to hold her up, letting Gray hear her sultry moans as he finished inside her. His cum mixed with theirs, Lucy's pussy now overflowing with their sticky mess.

By the time Gray finally pulled out, Lucy was limp, relying on Natsu to keep her up. He helped her down when Gray moved away, the two watching as she curled into a ball, a content smile resting on her lips. "Sleep time," she mumbled, her hair a mess and body damp with sweat.

Natsu and Gray laughed at her adorable display, both shaking their heads at each other before looking back at her. "You should probably shower," Natsu said, earning a groan from their girlfriend.

He looked over her tired body, knowing a shower would help soothe her aching muscles. He would take one too, but he figured he should let Lucy get the first chance. However, she didn't seem to want to budge, one hand covering her face as she shook her head.

"Sleep first."

Gray chuckled before shrugging at Natsu. "I could use a nap."

Natsu nodded, his smile soft as he crawled behind her. "Okay."

Gray slid onto the bed beside Natsu, letting him cuddle against Lucy while he curled behind him. He draped an arm around both of them, laying claim to his partners before shutting his eyes. He thought they were going to go to sleep immediately, but Lucy's soft whisper startled him.

"Thank you."

Natsu furrowed his brows, but it was Gray who asked, "For what?"

Lucy breathed a few deep breaths, still trying to regain her senses after their time together. "For doing my fantasy," she mumbled, half-asleep. Her body was worn, and the idea of standing up didn't sound the least bit fun to her. She needed to rest first.

Natsu glanced behind his shoulder, eyes locking with Gray's before they smiled at each other. "No problem," Natsu said, blowing a kiss to Gray who promptly blushed before burying his face into that mess of pink locks. Natsu chuckled, doing the same except his face pressed into Lucy's hair. "Sleep tight."

The three fell asleep for their afternoon nap, knowing they could deal with the mess they made later.

* * *

 **Gratsulu week is over! We're still accepting late submissions, so you can still get in on the fun! I would have had this chapter out sooner, but I was at a motorcycle riding course all day, so that prevented me from doing so. Thank you for reading! I don't know how long it'll take me before I can post a one-shot in this collection, but hopefully it won't be too long. I hope you enjoyed gratsulu week! I know I sure did!**

 **Please let me know what you thought of this one-shot! I love hearing your feedback! Thank you again for reading, and have a great day/night!**


End file.
